Better Than Revenge
by staygold101
Summary: "She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress. She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress. Soon she's gonna find that stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there I nothing I do better than revenge." *I DON'T OWN WHATEVER YOU CAN RECOGNISE!* :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Whoever is out there! So, this is just a random idea that I was thinking of doing... Not sure how it's gonna work out, so bear with me, kay kay? (:_

_So, I'm hoping that ya'll will like it, so yea. Thanks guys! Love ya! Now,,,, enjoy! (:_

* * *

**Summary: When Sylvia finds out that Sandy cheated on Soda, sure. She felt bad for the poor guy. But when she found out it was with Dally... thats where it gets personal. *TWO-SHOT***

* * *

There was a house full of people. I think it was Buck's, but I wasn't sure. I was drunk off my ass lookin' for s'mone to screw around with. I knew my boyfriend, Dallas Winston, wouldn't mind. After all, he screws around behind my back all the time. So I didn't care. I was walking up the stairs when I saw my best friend, Evie, and her boyfriend Steve, walk down. He had lipstick marks all over his face and neck, and Evie had a growing hickey on her collar bone. I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up before making my way to the top of the stairs. I found this guy sucking face with another chick, and I grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and guided the both of us to the nearest bedroom. He immediatly started kissing me. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to search every inch of my mouth. He put his hand on my stomach, and I knew that this was gunna be a good night.

x-X-x

The next morning I woke up to a thumping, sort of how a heart beats, in my head and the sun brightly making its way through my window. I groaned and pulled the sheet up to cover my bare chest. I looked at the time; it was nearly 1:00 in the afternoon. So I figg'erd that Dal was lookin' for me. I quickly got dressed into the jeans and plaid red shirt to cover the white tank top that was barely on. I also found my leather jacket, and threw that on as well. I opened the door of the bedroom and found a bunch of people scattered on the ground. Some fully dressed, some missing tops and pants... and there was even a pair who were completely naked. I stepped over them and walked downstairs to see Buck there trying to clean a very messy bar. I headed to the door, but stopped at the liquor counter, and picked up a shot of vodka that was just sitting there, and I took someone's sunglasses. And I walked out.

x-X-x

I walked for a long time. It was warm outside, even for an October day... it was still nice. I walked past the Dingo, and I walked past Jays. I walked and walked until I got to the DX. I stroll inside, and see Soda straighten up and look at me with blood-shot eyes. "Whats up with you?" I asked him. He shook his head and asked what I wanted. "I want to know whats up with you, Sodapop. You look like you haven't slept in 20 years!" I replied, probably a little too harsh and pushy. He shook his head again and said, "Nothing, Sylvia. _What Can I Do For You_?" I shook my head and sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll have a Pepsi." He nodded and turned around as I stick my tongue at him. He turned back around, facing me as he sat the coke on the counter. I smirked, "Ya know Sodapop, You really do look like shit." he rolled his eyes in responce. "Oh, dammit! Just tell me would you?!" I said in a louder, begging kinda voice- It shocked me, cuz it made me sound weak... not my voice. He whipped around and looked at me with wide eyes. "Fine," he whispered. "Pony and Johnny are missing, and I just found out that my girlfriend is pregnant, and it ain't even my damn kid. She's movin' to Florida in three days. There. Happy?" Now I was staring at him wide-eyed. "Sandy?" I asked him quietly. He threw his hands in the air. "No, It was Evie! Of course Sandy!" I shook my head. That was horrible. I thought Sandy actually cared about him. That was the reason I liked her, she took things more seriously than I ever could. She actually cared. I never did. I never will.

x-X-x

I went to Jays and sat next to a couple of my girlfriends. "Hey, ya'll seen Dallas anywhere?" I asked them. They all shook their heads, and Evie said, "Ain't you heard? Dal is with that Curtis kid and his friend. There was a fire or somethin' somewhere an' Dal's in the hospital." I felt my stomach drop down to my feet. The hospital? How in God's name did Dally get into the hospital? I walked out of the diner and set for my house to call Darrell, or Steve maybe. They would know what's goin' on with that boy.

x-X-x

I turned my key into the knob and the minute I opened the door I regretted it. My old man was off the bat screaming at me with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, already half empty. I wondered vaguely how long he has been waiting for me. I tried to walk past him and into my bedroom when he roughly grabbed my arm and made me turn to face him. He had a sick look in his eye and he pulled his fist back to slug me in the face. Before I knew it, I was up against the wall taking in punches as they hit me one after another. To the face, to the stomach, he was taking every chance he got. Then when he was satisfied, he turned around and walked out the door. I slowly picked myself up and walked into the bathroom to examine the damage. I had a cut above my eyebrow and an already growing black eye, along with other bruises on my stomach and various areas. But it was nothin' I wasn't used to. I routinely put on the makeup to cover the visible cuts, and halfway through the doorbell rang. I slowly walked down the stairs and opened the door, wincing at the thought of my Pa pelting me again. But no... Sandy was standing there with a grateful look in her eyes. She hurriedly gave me a tight hug and sighed. "Oh, Sylvia. I'm so happy that you ain't mad at me. Dallas said he told you and you were okay with it, so I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelin's. I am so sorry, Sylvia. I feel so bad!" she started sobbing quietly and I wondered what in the hell she was talking about. I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "What in the Sam hell are you talkin' 'bout, Sandy?" She looked up and slowly said, "The baby... you know. Dally told me he told you that it was his..." I felt my eyes widen. I never got this little piece of information... Then I smiled softly and nodded my head. "Oh right. Oh, it's all fine, Sandy." I said although it was a complete lie. I never knew any of this was happening. I just knew she was leavin' with someone's kid. But now... now it was personal.

x-X-x

I threw on my leather jacket and fast walked to the hospital. I didn't know why I was going there or what I was gonna say... but I did it anyways. I threw open the door of the emergency room and made my way to the front desk. I growled at the receptionist, "Where is he?! Where is Dal?" She was looking at me wide eyed, then she said, "I can't let anyone in there right now, the doctor said-" "I don't give a shit what a damn doctor said! I asked you a question, and now you're going to answer it: Where. Is. Dallas. Winston?" I was getting irritated. She quickly looked at the papers on her clip board and stuttered the answer I was looking for: "he-he's in room C247, sec-second floor" I whipped around and mumbled a 'thank you' and I hit the elevator button a few dozen times, then I took off running up the stairs.

x-X-x

_Hey ya'll! I've been working on this for a while now, and I finally decided to post it as a two-shot. Please read and review, and tell me whether or not it is worth continuing! Please lemme know! (: Thanks guys, so much for all your support! It really does make me feel so much better! (: Love ya'll! _

_-staygold101_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey whoever's out there! Here is the second part to "Better than Revenge," My Sylvia/Dally story! Please enjoy! (-: Oh, and very special thanks to my beta reader __**HollyKaySmith**__! You're awesome!_

* * *

I rushed down the hall and threw open the door to his room. He looked at me with eyes that said he'd been sitting there looking at the door or something. I glared at his. I could tell by the smirk on his lips that my eyes were burning with hatred; anger; betrayal... and he almost... Almost looked sorry. But he knew why I was there, yet he waited for me to explain my outburst as if he was an innocent. "You Cheater!" I screamed at him, that one word dripping with anger. He let out a laugh. "You're a hypocrite, you know that, Syl?" he stated, that ugly little smirk stained on his face. "Yea, sure. But at least I'VE never gotten PREGNANT!" I screamed through clenched teeth. He laughed again, and I scowled at him. "You know Sylvia? I think you should just leave. Just forget about me. I'm no good for a cute little broad like you." I looked at him, my eyes barely softening, then immediately turning angry again. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Dallas? You'd like me to get out of you're life for good. One less whore to burden you, right?" I looked at the wall, feeling my eyes turning wet. "Yea, well..." I shook my head and turned around, slamming the door as hard as I could. The nurse who was walking by gave me a scowl. "Dammit!" I heard Dally yell from behind me, followed by the sound of glass shattering. I ran back down the stairs, never looking back.

x-X-x

I was driving waaay faster than anyone should ever be driving on a 50 mile per hour road. The engine roared as I hit the gas pedal. I swerved past cars, and I almost hit several of them. Then, before long, all I saw was dark dead road. No cars, no people, no ex boyfriends for miles. I was somewhere in the middle of Oklahoma, nothing but dust all around me, and I liked this rush. I slammed my foot against the gas again, and I saw the speedometer go up and up and up until it couldn't go up any more. I closed my eyes and felt the wind rip through my hair like a million sharp knives. "_This is nice_," I thought. It made me numb. It took away the pain, even if for a few seconds, all the pain and regret was gone. It was only me, my convertible, and the wind. I opened my eyes again, wondering where I was. But to be honest, I really didn't care anymore. I didn't have Dally, I didn't have a mom or dad, I had nothing. I took my hand off the wheel, and let the car take me wherever It wanted to go.

x-X-x

I swear to God I didn't see it. I heard the honking horn, and I shot my head up. I had fallen asleep or something, because it was already dark. I saw the headlights of the semi truck blinking, trying to get my attention. The corner of my lips turned upward, into a smirky grin. I didn't see the truck until it was a yard in front of me. Then I heard the boom, and the crunch. The window in front of me shattered everywhere. The steering wheel was pressured against my chest, and I'm pretty sure my arm wasn't supposed to be bent that far back. "_This is what I wanted_," I thought. I didn't know it till now, but this is what I wanted in the long run. I wanted to die. And those were my last thoughts before my world went black.

x-X-x

I heard the buzzing noise of the ambulance far away. God, my whole body hurt. My arm was screaming in pain, my chest was throbbing, and my head made me want to pass out again. I look up to see the paramedic look at me with worried eyes. His mouth was moving, but no noise came out. I couldn't hear anything except the sirens. _Wee-ooh, wee-ooh, beep beep! _I closed my eyes again, and fell into another dreamless sleep.

x-X-x

When I woke up again, I was in a bed, with a cast on my arm and a bandage on my midriff. I hear the uneven, slow beeping of my heart monitor, and the screaming of Dallas Winston behind the door. I smiled softly. I could feel my body drifting away, my breathing became ragged, and short. I didn't know it till now, but this is what I wanted in the long run. I wanted to die. If I wasn't with Dallas Winston, I wanted to be dead. This was better than revenge. Being dead was better than trying to get revenge on Dallas Winston. Those were my very last thoughts. The thoughts before I vaguely heard the heart monitor go flat.

* * *

_*****Hey guys! So there's that story... but if you guys want, I could write up another one or two-shot in Soda's POV...? What do you guys think about that? But I'll only do it if ya'll are interested. Meaning, some reviews telling me that I should write it, or PM's maybe. I'll be happy to do it, as long as somebody's gunna read it (; kaykay? Thanks again guys! Ya'll are awesome!*****_


End file.
